Convert $1\ \dfrac{6}{11}$ to an improper fraction.
Solution: ${1}\ {\dfrac{6}{11}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${1} + {\dfrac{6}{11}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $11$ as the fractional part ${1} \times \dfrac{11}{11} = {\dfrac{11}{11}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{11}{11}} + {\dfrac{6}{11}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{11}{11}} + {\dfrac{6}{11}} = \dfrac{17}{11}$